


Pay My Rent

by PaymyrentKlance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaymyrentKlance/pseuds/PaymyrentKlance
Summary: So this is a Klance story. But also I’ll add other ships. If y’all have Insta I also post my story there @paymyrentklance. So with this story if you email me, or dm me with idea/things you might want to happen, I can see if they work with the story base I have. I put this as Mature cause i’m not really sure what might happened yet. I have one death planned. Also in this story there will be self harm, drugs,   violence, death and other things like that. I love everyone who enjoys this story. I’ll try to update daily with small updates, but I also do other things so some days is pushed back. Love you all❤️.





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My other lovers of Klance fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+other+lovers+of+Klance+fanfics).



At 6:30 in my alarm went off, not walking me up of course because I was playing BattleGrounds with Pidge and Hunk all night. Well after that I turned off my computer to get ready for the first day of school. “Baja aquí ahora” My mother yelled. “I’m coming mom” is of course how I responded.


	2. Morning

At 7:30 am my alarm went off. “Keith get down, you have to get ready for school” said Shiro. “I’m coming!”. I got up and then put on whatever was in my drawer which was of course black leggings or sweats and a black t-shirt and a red sweatshirt. Today I was wearing black leggings.


	3. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t a summary, but every time a new post happens,slash chapter happens it switches who is talking, this one right now it’s Lance

I got ready, putting on some jeans and a blue t shirt. Then I went down, gave my mom a kiss and grabbed my backpack and went out the door. There was Pidge and Hunk waiting to walk to school with me.


	4. departing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Keith. If I make a summary, it will be at the end who is talking. Or I might make the Chapters longer, by putting both perspectives an chapter is longer, by putting both perspective in, if so I’ll tell you when the switch.

I grabbed my backpack and phone and headphones. “Morning Keith” Adam said, “Good to see that your up” added Shiro. I rolled my eyes and put my headphones in. I waved to Adam and Shiro before heading out the door. I then got on my motorcycle and rode off.


	5. Friends and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance. I’ll just put their name.

“Hey Pidge, Hey Hunk” I said.  
“Yo buddy” Hunk replied.  
“We need to work on our strategy for the next game” Pidge said.  
“Ya,ya. Now let’s start the new year off” I smiled as I said this. Pidge rolled her eyes, “Let’s just go” Pidge said. And then we walked to school.


	6. Boy in the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

I got to school and well taking off my helmet I noticed 3 people. One boy wearing Yellow, on girl wearing green, and... on boy wearing blue. After taking off my helmet and noticed the people, 4 girls came over to ask me about my motorcycle. I brushed them off, “I have to go” I said.


	7. I though he was cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

“Hey look at the kid, he has a motorcycle” Hunk said. Me and Pidge looked over. That was Keith my arrival from back in 6th grade. He’s back and once again getting all the ladies. I rolled my eyes, “He’s not that cool” I said. Right then he looked at me. He did look that cool.


	8. You need help up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

I took my helmet, my key, and my backpack and left. Well I left the girls we’re still watching me. I closed my eyes and tried to wish the were gone when. Crash. I had ran into the boy in blue. His bag and phone fell to the ground same as my helmet and backpack. His friend is Yellow was helping him up well his friend in green was picking up his stuff.


	9. Watch your language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance. The cursing has begun.

“Fuck” Keith said. “Thanks Hunk” I said. I turned to Keith. “Next time watch where you’re going” I said. “Sorry” Keith said. Pidge handed me my stuff. Keith grabbed his stuff and Hunk offered a hand out to Keith. Keith took his hand and got up. “Thanks.” Keith said and smiled just a little. He really was hot and his voice was hot too, wait what am I thinking. And then he started to walk away.


	10. What the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

What the hell was that. I put my earbuds back in. I walked into the school and paused my music as I walked into the office. “Hey” I said. “Oh you must be Keith” The lady at the front desk said, “The principal will be right with you”.  
“Ok” I mumbled. After getting my scheduled, my locker combination, and the map of the school, I was sent out of the office. And right after walking out of the office I bumped into someone.


	11. Stay in character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

“Can you not look where you’re going Kogane” I said. I looked at him. “Sorry” Keith mumbled. I shook my head. I knew I was going to show the new kid around school, but I didn’t realize it with him. I snapped back to my friendly persona. “It’s fine, now i’m your “tour guide”


	12. Show me around?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

“Ok, so?” I asked, I meant to Cue him to, idk, show me around. “Oh um...” He looked a bit flustered “I guess I’ll show you around then”. Finally. “So do you know where my locker is?” I asked as I showed him my locker number. “Ya, it’s right next to min-“ He started to say as the bell rang, first period had started. The principal had given us passes to walk around freely for a while to look around. The bell stopped ringing. “Mine.” He finished.


	13. I’ll show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

I have to show him of all people around the school, I just need to act cool and calm. “I’ll show you” I said. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him to his locker. “Hey what the heck!” He shouted. I let go. “Sorry.”. I knew I was blushing when I said that. What I didn’t expect was that he was blushing too.


	14. Sorry not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

He was blushing. I was blushing too. I felt a bit bad for shouting. “Sorry”. This was the 3rd time I said sorry today. “No, I’m Sorry.” He looked away from me, “I was being foreword”. I didn’t think he would say sorry back. “How about we continue to your locker now” He said.


	15. Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

“Ok” Keith said. I started walking, him following behind. It took a little less than a minute to find his (and my) locker. “Here is your locker” I said as I hit his locker with my hand. “Thanks” He said. He dropped his backpack to the ground and started to unlock his locker. Once he unlocked his locker he unzipped his backpack and started putting his books in. “Are we aloud to carry our backpacks around school” Keith asked as he looked at me. “Ya.” I said


	16. Here’s my number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

I feel like I’ve seen from somewhere. I closed my locker. “So are we going to continue our tour?” I asked. He looked up at me and smiled, “Of course”. *Let’s skip past the rest of the tour because it doesn’t matter*  
“Well that’s the end of tour” Lance said. “I guess” I said. The last bell of day rang. “Well now that schools over, I gotta go get my homework and go to my club” Lance said, “Oh btw” He handed me a piece of paper, “This is my number, bye”, he said as he walked away


	17. Heathers or Dear Even Hanson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

Well after getting all of work I missed today, I went to the club i’m in, Theater. Hunk & Pidge are also in theater, Hunk and Pidge are on affects and other backstage stuff. Nothing really happened, we more so just started to think about plays we could do. Allura though we should do Heathers. Side note, Allura is a pretty girl me Pidge and Hunk are friends with. Pidge though Heathers was an ok idea. So anyway that’s mostly what we did. So after I said bye to Pidge & Hunk, I went and got into my car and went home.


	18. The pot is on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

Well I of course rode my motorcycle home. When I opened the door. “Keith how was your first day” Adam asked. “Ok” I answered. “Adam the pot is on fir-, oh hey Keith” Shiro said. “Shiro and I will be in the kitchen if you need us.” Adam said and then walked into the kitchen. I went up into my room, closed the door and dropped my backpack on the floor. After that I flopped down onto my bed and pulled out my phone.Should I text Lance just to save his number into my phone. I texted Lance, “Hey it’s Keith.”, then I put in my headphones and put my phone down. 10 minutes later my phone buzzed. He texted me back “Hey, what’s up”. I guessed I would text him back, I said “Nothing”. “Keith come down for dinner!” Adam yelled. I paused my music and put my phone back in my jacket pocket.


	19. Back to school party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

After eating with my family, I went back up to my room. When I heard my phone buzz. Allura texted me about a party Lotor was throwing for back to school. Sense Allura was dating Lotor she was inviting me to the party, when I had an idea. I texted her asking if it was ok if I brought Keith, she said it was fine. I texted Keith saying “Hey Keith, you wanna go to a party?”. I put my phone down and started to get ready, when my phone buzzed. Keith texted me back saying “Sure”. I texted him the address and finished getting ready. I grabbed my phone and my keys and headed down stairs saying bye to my family on the way out. I started my car and left for the party.


	20. Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

Well I guess i’m going to a party. I went back down stairs. “Hey Adam, Shiro, i’m going to a party.” I said. “You are?” Shiro asked. “Be safe Keith” Adam said. I grabbed my keys and helmet and got onto my motorcycle and rode off to the house we’re the party was happening. I parked my motorcycle out front and went to the door. I could hear the music blasting through the door. I opened the door to see a club like setting. A bar to the left (there was a bar in the kitchen), to the right was a dance floor and huge speakers, Ahead on the other side from the door was some couches and chairs. Their were other doors and stairs down a hallway, but it seem the main party was here. I was about to pull out my phone to text Lance to come meet up with me, when I felt a arm swing up around my shoulder. “Hey man” Lance said. He was holding an open beer. “Hey Lance” I said. He was clearly kinda drunk. “You wanna sip” Lance said as he shoved the beer bottle in my face. “Sure” I said and took his bottle and took a drink, “Thanks”. He looked at me and smiled. “You ok?” I asked. He pulled my ear to his mouth and whispered “You’re pretty”. He let go of me and walked over to some random girls and started talking to them.


	21. Hey Party People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

“Hey Allura, Hey Romelle” I said.  
“Oh hEy Lance” Allura said. “Me and Allura are dating right now” Romelle said and laughed. “Y’all High or drunk” I asked. “We’re both wasted” Allura said well laughing. “You to enjoy yourself” I said and then headed back over to Keith. “Hey Keith” I said and fell into his arms, “You wanna dance?” I asked. “Sure I guess” Keith answered. I grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor, the rest of that night was a blur to me, and when I woke up in the morning I wasn’t sure where I was, who’s room I was in and who was sleeping next to me.


	22. What happened with Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

Some what happened last night to fill in, Lance dragged me out onto the dance floor and started dancing, he’s a good dancer, well that was until he kept getting drunker, a slow song played and he asked me for a dance, well asked he bow and said in a sloppy fancy kind of way. We danced, the party ended and he started to kinda freak, he said that his mom would kill him if he was thing drunk, at least that’s what I think he was saying he was slurring his words.So I took him to my house, Romelle lives near Lance so she took his car back. So I got home and there was Shiro waiting for me, he had not idea why I was carrying a drunk guy. I made it brief and went upstairs. I laid him down on my bed (Left side) and then got onto my side (Right side) and went to sleep.


	23. Morning Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

I realized that I was next to Keith and then I started to calm down, but then I started to freak out again. I was in a guys room that I had only know for 2 days now. I started looking around noticing that there was a pile of clothes next to the bed which were my clothes and then I noticed my phone was on top of the pile. I grabbed my phone and checked what time it was, it was 9am, I had a bunch of missed calls from my mama. I put my phone down and then noticed that Keith was waking up next to me. “Morning Lance” Keith said and then got out of bed. He got dressed and then turned around to me. “So you want to borrow some clothes?” Keith asked me. “Sure I guess” I answered. He handed me some black jeans and black shirt. “You only own black?” I said that in condescending kind of way. “Mostly you have a problem with it” He answered. “Whatever” I said and got up, I got dressed and then turned back around to him. “How do I look?” I asked. “Nice” Keith said.


	24. Half way emo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

He looked half way emo. Kinda like me sometimes I guess. “So what now?” Lance asked me. “We should get you some breakfast and then i’ll take you home I guess” I said. “Ok” Lance replied. I walked over to the door and opened it. I told Lance to “Follow me”. He followed me downstairs where Adam and Shiro were sitting on the couch watching tv. “Morning Keith-“ Adam said as he turned around to look at me and Lance, “Who is that?!”.   
Shiro put his arm around Adam and whispered into his ear. “Morning Keith and Lance” Shiro said and smiled.


	25. Cheerios with milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

His house was pretty nice. His dinner room led to his kitchen. He had an island in his kitchen, my mama would love his kitchen. Keith grabbed out 2 bowls and 2 spoons. I pulled out my phone to text Hunk. Hunk had his own apartment for this year. “What kind of cereal do you like” Keith asked. “Umm, I like Cheerios” I answered. (Side note, I don’t eat cereal a lot so I just chose a random one.) Keith grabbed a box of cheerios and poured cheerios into the 2 bowls. I texted Hunk “Hey Hunk, so i’m at Keith’s, can I lie to my mom and say I was at your place all night?”.“Do you like milk in your cereal” Keith asked. “Ya” I responded.  
Hunk was texting me back.


	26. He lied for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

I wasn’t sure who Lance was texting, but I didn’t care. I set down his bowl next to mine and sat down. I saw Lance smile. “What’s up?” I asked. “My friend is willing to lie for me” Lance said back. I guess his was lying to his parents. “Cool” I said and shrugged. Adam and Shiro walked into the door. “So Keith when were you going to introduce us to Lance?” Adam asked. “Well, I don’t know.” I answered. Adam extended his hand to Lance. “Nice to meet you Lance, I’m Adam.” Adam said as he shook Lance’s hand. “Nice to meet you too” Lance responded.


	27. Dishes in the sink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance.

Adam and Shiro. Shiro was Keith’s brother and Adam was..... mmm... Shiro’s Husband. I looked back at Keith. “Shiro can you and Adam leave us alone to talk” Keith said. “You sure Lance doesn’t want to keep talking to ya” Shiro joked. “He’s fine, i’m talking him home soon anyway” Keith said. “Ok, will be in the living room if you need us” Shiro said before he and Adam exited the room. I went back to eating my cereal. “So Keith fill me in, I have no idea what happened last night” I said to Keith. Keith looked up at me, “Well what do you remember” He asked. “Hmm... I remember getting there and then I can’t really remember the rest” I answered. Keith looked down again, “You just dancing and drank mostly” Keith answered. “Ok thanks” I said as I finished my cereal. I picked up my bowl and spoon and went over to his sink and rinsed my bowl and then put them both in the sink. Keith stood up and put his bowl in the sink too. “You ready to go now” Keith asked. “Ya” I said.


	28. Wrap your arms around me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

I went to grab my keys from the counter. “Keith aren’t my clothes in your room” Lance said. I grabbed my keys and looked back at him. “Umm.. ya, let me get a plastic bag I guess” I said and then went to the cabinet under the sink were we kept stuff like that. I grabbed a bag and handed to Lance. Me and Lance then proceeded to go up to my room. Lance went over and started putting his clothes in the bag. I sat down on the other side of my bed. Lance finished and tried the top. He grabbed his phone and put in his pocket. “Shall we go?” Lance asked and looked at me. “Ya, I guess so” I said back and stood up. We both walked down stairs, We were almost to the door when “Hey keith, Lance, you guys leaving now” Shiro asked and turned around. “Ya.” I said and looked over at Shiro. “When will you be back” Adam asked. “Umm, In like 20 minutes, I think” Lance said. “I’ll be back in around 20 minutes” I said. “Ok, Bye boys” Shiro said and then turned back to the tv. I opened the door and Lance closed it behind him. I walked over to my motorcycle and sat down on it. “Lance come get on” I said well starting the engine. “I’m not getting on that death trap” Lance said. “You rode on it last night, just get on” I said. Lance walked over to me, “Ok” He said. I handed him my helmet. He put on the helmet and then sat behind me. “You have to wrap your arms around me, ok” I said. Lance nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. Lance leaned his body onto my back. Then we were off. Lance was yelling where to turn, but by now I knew were we were going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been adding everyday, I got sick and I started a new anime so ya sorry.


	29. The smell of cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

Once we got there Keith parked his motorcycle. “Well unless you want to see Hunk, this is we’re we say our goodbyes. Well until Monday” I said and let out a small laugh. “Ok, Bye Lance, I’ll see you on Monday then” Keith said. I pulled Keith into a hug, I’m not sure why, But it felt... right. I let go of him, “Bye” I said. I gave him his helmet and started walking to Hunk’s building complex. I went straight to Hunk’s door. I knocked on his door. Hunk opened his door and the smell of fresh baked cookies came out. “Morning Lance” Hunk said. He yawned and then looked me up and down. “What are you wearing” Hunk said as he laughed. “All he had was red and black, now can I come in?” I said snappily. “Ya” Hunk said and stopped laughing and smiled. I walked in. I hadn’t been in his apartment for a week or two and it looked different. The difference was that the kitchen looked more full. “I like your kitchen” I said “Also are you baking cookies?”. “Ya, I was trying a new recipe” Hunk said. I went over and sat down on his couch.


	30. A drive home and a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith.

I put my helmet on as I watched Lance walk away. I got back on my motorcycle and rode home. I opened the door and a big dog jumped on top of me. I fell back. “Sorry” Shiro said. Shiro pulled the dog back. Adam walked up behind Shiro and the dog. “This is Kosmos” Adam said. “When did you have time to get him? I was only gone for around 20 minutes” I said. “Well..... *10 minute explanation later* So ya, he was on the streets” Shiro said. “We had him in our room all night” Adam said. I learned down and pet him. “I like him” I said and looked up at Shiro and Adam. I stood back up. “Our we keeping him” I asked. “Well Adam and I agreed that if we got him all his shots he could stay” Shiro answered. I smiled slightly. I liked this new dog. We all walked back inside. “Ok i’m going to the store to buy stuff for the dog” Shiro said. Shiro grabbed his car keys kissed Adam and waved before leaving. Adam turned around to me. “So, who is Lance to you” Adam asked as he sat down. “Oh umm,” I though about his looks, I though about what I knew about him from the two days of knowing him, “he’s just a friend” I said. I sat down in the chair across from him. “You sure” Adam said and smirked.


	31. Hows your family been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

Hunk came and sat down next to me. “So how has your family been” Hunk asked and looked over at me. I though a second. “They are all doing just fine” i answered. A heard a ding come from the kitchen. Hunk got up and went over to get the cookies out. The smell of the cookies was overwhelming. I remembered them that I needed to call my mom back. “Hunk i’m going to call my mom now” I yelled from  
the couch. “Ok” Hunk shouted back. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called my mom. *Many minutes of lies and shouts later* “Yes mama, ok I will, Bye, love you” I hung up. “How did it go” Hunk asked, sitting next to me again eating a cookie. “It went ok, and I guess i’m hanging out with you for the rest of the day” I said. “Me and Pidge were going to go library” Hunk said softly, “We’re in a book club together”. I smiled at Hunk. I was glad he was doing something with Pidge. “Well I guess then all go” I said. I stood up and stretched a little. “Take a cookie on your way out” Hunk said. I turned back and gave him a smile. “I’ll see you at school Hunk” I said as a grabbed a cookie and sent to the door. “Bye, Lance” Hunk said. “Bye Hunk” I said and closed the door behind me. I didn’t want to go home yet, no just yet. I guessed I could call Keith to hang some more with me. I pulled out my phone.


	32. I huffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

I blushed. “Adam you know it’s not like that” I huffed. “I wouldn’t know” Adam said. Right at that moment my phone started ringing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see... Lance was calling me. “I’m going to talk this” I said to Adam before answering. “Hey, ya, ok, sure, i’ll be there soon, bye” I hung up. Adam was looking at me still. “So who was that, and where are you going?” Adam asked curiously. “It was Lance, where going to the mall, I guess” I said. “You boys have fun” Adam said. As a grabbed my keys the door opened and Shiro was back. “Keith where are you going” Shiro asked as he put the bags on the ground. “He going to the mall with Lance” Adam said and smirked at Shiro. “Sound like fun, you take care” Shiro said as I ran out the door. I closed the door behind me and then got on my motorcycle and drove off.


	33. I have to meet someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

I walked all the way to the mall, which wasn’t too far. I texted Keith to meet me in the food court. I walked into the mall looking around as I walked. I was thinking of all the stores we could go to. Once making it there I looked around, seeing Keith sitting at a table. I started walking over to him, when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lotor. “Oh, hey Lotor” I said. “It’s good to see you again Lance” He said back. “Well I’d love to chat, I have someone waiting for me” He said that and pointed at Allura who waved. “Cool, I’ll see you around” I said and turned around. Keith was looking at me. I walked over and sat across from him. “Sorry I kept you waiting” I said looking down. Keith reached his hand across the table and put it on mine. “It’s fine dude” Keith said. I was blushing. Keith pulled his hand back. “Hey your face is a bit red, you ok?” Keith asked. I smiled awkwardly. “Ya, let’s start looking around I guess” I said.


	34. The 3rd planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith

“Ya” I said. For some strange reason I felt like I had know Lance from somewhere else, I couldn’t put my finger on it. Lance grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the escalator. I tried to keep up as he pulled once we got to the escalator we got on, like normal people. Lance held my hand all the way up to the top and then once again started pulling me. He pulled me into a store called the “The 3rd planet” (It’s a real store). Once entering I was overwhelmed with all the scents. Lance pulled me to the other side of the store. The smell wasn’t as strong. On this side there were swords. Blades that were real. “What do ya think?” Lance asked and let go of my hand. I looked at all the different ones. “Neat” I said back.   
Lance laughed a little. He grabbed once more pulled me over to a different part of the store. The left back. Lots of globes and stuff. I looked around when I met eyes with a little glass earth model. I this time pulled Lance over to show him. He smiled at it and then just walked away to talk to some employee. I then walked up behind him. “Thank you” Lance said to the employee. Lance turned around with a bag in his hands. “Let’s go” Lance said and grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hi. It’s me the author. Call me Rent I guess. I hope y’all are enjoying my work. Sorry about my wack updating schedule. I have school, and anime to watch. So ya. That’s all, love ya,bye.❤️


	35. The Luna Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance

I of course bought him the globe.  
“Where are we going”? Keith asked. “Spencer’s” I answered. I dragged him into the store. I’m going to look over here, you can look around. I let go of his arm and walked over to the left side of the store. I started grabbing stuff I though Keith might like. A couple minutes I went to look around the store for Keith. I walked around and couldn’t find him, which meant he might be in the back of the store. I walked into the back part of the store. There Keith was looking around. I had never been into the back. I walked over to the register and bought all the stuff I had found. I grabbed the bag and walked back into the back. “Keith, you ready to go?” I asked. Keith turned around blushing. “Ya” Keith said. “I’ll meet you outside if your not done, looking around” I said and turned and walked out of the store. Keith followed out behind me. I let out a laugh. “We gotta go to a store or two more” I said. Keith nodded. I started walking Keith following right behind me. *One hour of buying stuff and looking around later*   
“Well those are all the stores I needed to go to” I said “You ready to go?”. “Ya, I think so” Keith said. I looked around. “One more stop before we leave” I said. I grabbed keith’s hand and pulled him over to an elevator. We rode down the elevator, holding hands. I pulled him out. I walked over to the Luna Café. The Luna Café was a small time café that was delicious.


End file.
